Kiss Me
by Chicas-chan
Summary: Something exciting yet dangerous. Sweet while spicy. They didn't need to say much yet they spoken enough to understand another. Slight glances was the beginning, words of affections provided more to the chapters of their love.


I know that I haven't updated any of my non completed stories but it doesn't mean that I haven't been thinking about it. I was on writer's block and it was very stressful when you don't have something interesting work to give for readers. I had to go back into my old work and see if there was anything I could change or add something to it. So it took awhile to update even more and when a reader gets hooked on a story, they just want an update fast! SO, as a writer and a reader, I get it. This one shot is not an update or anything. I slightly changed some things and what not.

 **Story;** **Kiss Me**

 **Rating;** **T**

 **Summary:** **Love was about being expressive and understanding. Something exciting yet dangerous. Sweet while spicy. They didn't need to say much yet they spoken enough to understand another. Slight glances was the beginning, words and affections provided more to the chapters of their love.**

 **Kiss Me**

 _Tick tock, tick tock…_

The ticking of the clock had enveloped them, still it never seemed to be a bother.

Two opposites from different clans, sitting at the same table, just across from one another, in a private room of a tea shop.

The male looks up from his book, watching his opposite. The female notice this.

She looks at him, faces her book down and stands up.

Her voice was low still bashful as she slightly leaned over the table.

" _Sasuke…"_

Her pale lavender eyes focused on the depths of his coal eyes, matching him, daring _him_.

Taking on the challenge, he follows her lead, leaning towards her. Deep and lustful, he replied, _"Hinata"_

Sealing the unsaid deal, locking lips, she holds herself still onto his broad shoulders, wrinkling his clan clothing.

She pulls back. Blushing.

His attention is on her embarrassed being, taking in on her beauty. Smirking that he was able to push her out of her comfort zone for the moment.

~.~

They walk side by side, hand in hand.

She is talking about her day and he just listens.

Her soft, confident voice is music to his ears. He loves it.

They walk at a steady pace, taking their time and the enjoying moment.

They're nearing the Hyuuga compound.

She pauses, holding him close to her.

"Thank you for walking me home, Sasuke."

He squeeze her hand lightly and looks down at her.

"It's not a problem."

Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him, he kisses her off guard.

Slightly surprised, she responds back as she welcomes the kiss. Her hands finding its way around his neck, fingers massaging through his hair as she tiptoes, pulling him down for more

His hands roams on her back and lands firmly on her waist.

Bruising her lips against his. Demanding more of her.

Wanting. Needing. All more of her.

They pull back only slightly. The lack of oxygen was needed.

Pale lavender meets coal eyes.

Moving in for another kiss, they're called to a halt.

" **Sasuke!** "

They turn to see Neji, her cousin, wearing an apron with a kitchen knife in his right hand. Ready to use it by any means.

'Oh boy, here we go again…' The petite woman commented to herself.

"Get the HELL away from my cousin, you vicious pervert."

"Vicious pervert? I wouldn't do anything she didn't want, you cousin complex."

Sparking the hot pot, they got into an argument that would of been a fight if she didn't stepped in to assess the situation.

Which landed Sasuke a seat at her dining table and a bed to rest.

~.~

"Hinata." The masculine still loving voice was heard on the other side of her bedroom door. It sounded hot and wanting, something Hinata was very familiar with.

She walks to the door, unlocking it for him. Welcoming him. Locking afterwards.

"Sasuke…" She managed to say before his lips were against hers. She walks backwards, closes her eyes, as he leads her.

He helps her to the bed, lips still locked.

" _Hinata,_ " His eyelids become heavy with lust. His love deep and needy. " _I love you_."

She hears him clearly. Heart skipping a beat. Sliding her hands underneath his shirt, feeling familiar skin as she feels his racing heartbeat.

A smile is played on her lips and looks into his eyes.

" _I love you too, Sasuke_ "

The night was still young as they began to express their love for one another.

.

..

…

So, this is it. Finished and revised. I do hope you like it. I do wish I could give you guys a better summary but I'm not really good at it. I'm pushing myself into my work to create something you guys would like. I've never did a piece that requires me to look up a certain time period while trying to use correct keys and terms. Revising a work in progress needs time and patience, which I'm not good in, but I do love the challenge. Comments would be appreciated, keep it clean and make good choices. Till next time.

Chicas-chan~


End file.
